


钟楼

by CitrusI_I



Category: all居
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 00:21:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18109499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusI_I/pseuds/CitrusI_I





	钟楼

SIN  
“你们说，这钟楼里真的有宝物吗？”“有没有宝物我没看出来，不过这里阴森森的，说不定有鬼。”“哎哎哎，别废话了，上去看看不就知道了。”这钟楼被废弃了几百年，传闻每到午夜，时钟便会逆时针转动，十分诡异，正因如此，很少有人来到这里。他们到这里也是因为觉得这钟楼灵异，里面必定有诡秘之物。他们爬上去才发现，钟楼里整洁干净器物如新，像是有人居住，“你们是什么人?”他们循着声音望去，角落里站着一个青年，他看起来有点惊慌，向后退了退，几个人相视一笑:“哈哈，虽然没有宝物，但是有美人啊。”他们走了过去，青年握紧拳头挥出去，却被男人们一把抓住，他们用绳子捆住他的双手，青年挣扎不脱，双腿乱蹬，男人们脱下他的裤子，他的腿雪白纤细，手握上去便被按压出红色的印迹，男人们没有耐心帮他扩张，粗长的性器直接插入后穴，肠壁被挤压摩擦，青年疼得额头上流下汗珠，紧紧咬住牙齿，性器拍打在他的脸上，男人将性器塞入他口中抽插，他被弄得喘不过气，涎水顺着嘴角流了下来，男人们把他按在桌子上肏弄，他的屁股软软的，被揉捏得红肿，男人们轮番肏弄，他的呻吟声已经嘶哑，额前的发丝被汗水打湿凌乱地贴在脸上，身体瘫软，被男人抱起来狠狠抽插，后穴被肏得一张一合却合不拢，精液一点点流出来，男人们把他扔在地上，将精液射在他身上，满意地离开了。

PUNISH  
男人凭着记忆找到这里，这里和十年前一样，一样冷清孤寂，而现实却是物是人非了，青年看到他一脸的不可思议，恍惚地向后退了两步，男人慢慢走近他，发现他几乎没有变化，甚至比十年前更加动人，他的眼眸更清澈了，纯真的像个少年，“……十年了，我来接你，跟我走吧。”“……你……到底有没有爱过我？”男人没想到他会问这种问题，一下子愣住了，当年男人把他当做替身，牺牲了他来救自己的白月光，而他被关这钟楼里整整十年，等醒悟过来为时已晚，男人悔了这么多年，终于等到这一天:“……当然……当然了，当年的事都是我的错，我向你道歉……”青年看他窘迫的样子歪着头笑了:“好啦，我相信你的，你还记得我我已经很高兴了，说实话，我没想到你会来……”男人握住他的手:“过去的一切都是我的错，从现在开始，我们好好在一起，好不好？”青年把手抽了出来，摇了摇头，冲他笑了笑:“我不会跟你走的。”青年望向远方，他已经不再相信了。


End file.
